


The Wedding

by sulkysulkysulky



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulkysulkysulky/pseuds/sulkysulkysulky
Summary: Haley leaves Alex at the alter and Penny goes to comfort her.
Relationships: Haley/Penny (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The church slightly north of Pelican Town had caught Haley’s eyes early as a teen. After a spontaneous trip with Emily for her 16th birthday, the two wandered through the forest passed the train tracks, only to stumble upon a quaint town with a population slightly less than their own. The two couldn’t believe that there was a place that could be smaller than their humble home, but here it was. The allure of the quaint church perched up on the hill peaked Haley’s curiosity. Its bricks were worn, the wood of the door easily able to give her a splinter if she got too close. The stained glass was cracked, but still gently reflected the light of the day. Regardless of its imperfections, the church stood its ground. 

\--- 

Haley leaned against one of the chapel’s chairs. “My wedding day is here. It’s actually here.” She repeated the thought over and over again, waiting for the feelings she thought would creep up into her stomach when she fantasized about it as a child. The only thing she felt was the cold morning air pouring in from the crack in the church’s front door giving her goosebumps. She began to rub the side of her face. “This is what you’re supposed to want. This is what you agreed to do.” Quickly she snapped out of it when her sister’s presence aggressively pushed through the chapel’s doors. “Haley! It’s time to get ready.” Emily shuffled her shoulders back and forth and tried to hold in a squeal. “Let’s go!”

\---

As Penny walked into the Chapel, she was met with the smell that reminded her of her childhood—it was faint, but the stale air made her feel uneasy. But there was something else there, too. A floral perfume just gently grazed her nose and Penny felt her stomach fill with butterflies. It was Haley’s smell. Penny’s eyes widened and she subconsciously reached for the silk of her dress. Gripping the rose cloth, she thought: Was Haley here earlier? When did she come here? And Why? Penny forcefully shut her eyes, and shook her head, ridding herself of the thought. She had just left Haley in her dressing room with Emily after all, and she seemed happy. 

As she awkwardly walked up the aisle, she pictured how Haley would soon be where she was. She meditated on every step, longing to know what the blonde would feel as she approached her fate with Alex. Her hair would be held up in a French braid, much neater than the times Penny would braid it at their sleepovers. Only now a thin, white veil would cover it and Alex would have the pleasure of lifting it up and the privilege of staring into her bright blue eyes. Penny sighed at the thought and made her way to the alter, stumbling a bit on the steps. As a bride’s maid she could at least get a glimpse at Haley during the ceremony.


	2. The Decision

All Haley could hear was her heartbeat throbbing in her chest. How did she get up here? She began to peer around, searching for any sense of comfort but was met with the distorted faces of the audience. Mayor Lewis quickly grabbed Haley’s left shoulder, tightening his grip as he rocked her body back and forth. Starting off faint, but then getting louder and louder as her heartbeat subsided, she heard Alex call out for her. She regained consciousness as her eyes rolled to meet Alex’s. Mayor Lewis frantically grabbed her other shoulder to shift her toward him. “What do you mean you object?!” Haley’s head jabbed backwards, and she was met with the harsh tone of his voice. In a panic, she shuffled her shoulders rapidly to break away. As she turned herself around to find the exit, she met Penny’s eyes. Her mouth was dropped, but her eyes were soft, comforting. Unable to bare the judgement from the audience any longer, she broke her gaze with Penny and swung herself toward the door. 

Her breathing was heavy, trying to alleviate the jarring pain in her chest as she sprinted toward Pelican Town. Her feet began stumbling through the hard ground, but she hung on when she spotted the familiar train tracks that separated Pelican Town from the rest of the world. The only thought she could muster up was how disgusting her heels had become from rummaging through the dirt. Slowing herself down to gain her composure, she stepped passed the tracks and decided to find some solace in the large lake next to the mines, hoping her heart rate would slow down by time she arrived. 

She sighed at the condition of her heels as she placed them down next to her resting spot by the refreshing lake. A largemouth bass splashed past her feet as they dangled in the water, washing away the grime of Stardew Valley. Haley slowly relived the moments earlier in the church and meditated on Penny’s face. “She must think I am a joke. Everyone is going to hate me.” Penny’s face quickly erased from her thoughts when she heard rustling from the bridge that connected Robin’s land to the mines.


End file.
